1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent and stable aqueous solution of triglyceride substrate for a determination of lipase, a method for a determination of lipase activity in a sample, employing the aqueous solution, and a process for the manufacture of a lyophilized product capable of forming the aqueous solution. Further, the present invention also relates to a process for the manufacture of a transparent and stable aqueous solution of triglyceride.
2. Description of the Related Art
The enzyme lipase is naturally widely present in, for example, animals or plants, and the activity thereof is determined for various purposes; i.e., from a clinical point of view, it is particularly important for an early detection of diseases in pancreas, for example, acute pancreatitis, pancreas cancer, or the like.
Various methods for the determination of lipase are known, but the following two methods are most widely employed in the clinical field: